


No Bounds

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety doubts himself, Logan reassures him, M/M, analogical - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask with an idea. Anxiety has a hard time believing that Logan loves him, and Logan proves to him that he is all he wants.





	No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my Tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests!

Even at times like these, with Logan’s chest against his back and arms securely holding him close, Anxiety can’t help the thoughts that creep into his mind.

These thoughts often plague Anxiety’s mind in any and all situations. He lives in a constant state of self-denial and stress over things his own imagination conjures up, things that may or may not even be realistic and applicable to his life. He thinks Logan has told him technical terms for whatever it is that he does, but when does he ever really retain things Logan says? Especially words referring to Logan’s supposed love for Anxiety.

It isn’t that Anxiety does not trust Logan - that is far from the truth. Logan is one of the smartest, most trustworthy beings to ever exist, but the words echoing within Anxiety’s mind combat any positivity he may try to take in from the others. His inner demons don’t want Anxiety to revel in the love he shares with Logan - no, his inner demons want him to be alone.

Logan won’t let that happen.

Logan may not be the most perceptive to emotions, but he can read people like books objectively. He can always tell when Anxiety is upset about something - his shoulders slump, he doesn’t make witty remarks, he hides away from the others. Logan is always there to pick him up when he falls.

And no matter how many times he does so, Anxiety can’t help but to keep falling, over and over again.

The arms around him tighten slightly and a soft breath fans over the back of Anxiety’s neck, something he has noticed as being signs of Logan stirring. He closes his eyes, feigning sleep, feeling Logan nuzzling him and grunting before pulling one back arm to rub at his tired eyes, slowly sitting up. Anxiety can practically feel Logan looking at him - and he knows he’s caught.

“I know you are awake, Anxiety. You don’t sleep like a wooden board.” Logan’s voice cuts through the stillness of the night and Anxiety sighs, frowning as he rolls over to face the other. Logan has his glasses on, now, as he had probably swiped them from the nightstand. He is looking down at Anxiety, raising a brow, able to see him due to the nightlight. Anxiety requested it. He hates being surrounded by the darkness.

“I’m fine.” Anxiety can’t even meet Logan’s eyes. He feels a tender hand brushing his bangs from his eyes and he chews on his lower lip, shaking his head a bit.

“What is troubling you?”

“I’m just tired. I’m annoyed that I can’t sleep.”

He hears Logan sigh, reaching over to turn on the nightstand light. “Anxiety. Something is troubling you. How am I to be a proper partner if you cannot tell me what is, as people say, rustling your jimmies?”

“Who told you people say that? Was it Morality? He’s totally messing with you.” Anxiety rolls his eyes and sits up, frowning.

“That is beside the point. One thing I have noticed is that you are wearing one of your own shirts - you prefer to rest in mine.”

“Don’t worry about it, I just didn’t feel like changing.” Anxiety shrugs, risking a glance at Logan’s face.

Logan’s face looks stern, yet concerned. His brows are furrowed and his lips are pouted in concentration, and Anxiety has the urge to kiss them, but there’s no way he can, not right now.

“You are doubting yourself again, yes?”

Anxiety groans, shaking his head. “Look, I’m fine, Lo. Seriously.”

“You are aware of my affections for you.” Logan nods, reaching out and setting a hand on Anxiety’s shoulder. He is not the best when it comes to comforting someone, but it is his efforts that tend to relax Anxiety.

“I am, yeah. Just go back to bed, Lo.”

Logan immediately shakes his head and pushes the covers off of himself, standing and padding over to the furthermost left bookshelf of his bedroom. He plucks a yellow notebook off of the top shelf before walking back to Anxiety, settling on the edge of the bed.

“It is imperative that you listen to this, all right? I wrote it just a few hours ago. I hope that it is to your liking.”

“Okay?” Anxiety furrows his brows and scoots to lean back against the headboard of their bed, listening to Logan clear his throat before speaking. He doesn’t know what Logan would have to write about - all they were doing was sitting on Anxiety’s favorite chair in the living room. Logan had sat there and Anxiety had sat on his lap - it is his chair after all. And all he had done was scroll through tumblr, yet Logan wrote something?

“Stars will shine, night will fall, day will break, yet through it all - I will have you, I will hold you, I will cherish you, I will grow old with you. The earth moves on, life goes still, despite it all, love you I will. Forever is impossible, forever is unascertainable, forever is unethical, but with you, forever is attainable.”

Logan sets his notebook aside, closed, and looks to Anxiety, who blinks a few times, remaining silent to let the words settle in. Logan wrote a poem for him? He looks to the notebook and chews on his lower lip, breathing in deeply.

“You wrote a poem for me?”

“I thought that was obvious. This entire notebook is dedicated to pieces I have written for and about you. When it is filled, I plan to give it to you - but I have noticed your self doubts lately. I thought it would be feasible to read at least one piece to you, one of my simpler ones. To improve your mood.”

Anxiety shakes his head and moves closer to Logan, resting his forehead against his shoulder. Logan’s warm arms slowly move to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

“You’re such a nerd and I love you for it.”

Logan lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. “I am thankful for my, as you say, nerd tendencies, then.”

“Really. Finish up with that notebook, I want to sit down and read everything.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Logan nudges Anxiety to lean back, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips when he does.

“Fine, fine. Can we please try to get some sleep? I’m tired, and I really don’t want to cry and get mushy over how great your poem made me feel.” Anxiety leans back to lie down, watching as Logan rolls his eyes and turns off the nightstand light, setting his glasses and the notebook on the nightstand for safety.

“I suppose so. As long as you are all right and sure of my feelings for you, because Anxiety, you are my everything.”

Anxiety feels warmth in his cheeks as he snuggles up to Logan’s side, closing his eyes. “I love you too, doof.”


End file.
